This invention relates to an image reconstruction method in a nuclear magnetic resonance apparatus in a medical field.
Two-dimensional fast Fourier transformation (2D-FFT) has been used conventionally as a method of reconstructing two-dimensional images in a nuclear magnetic resonance apparatus but this method involves the problem that ringing referred to as "truncation artifacts" occurs because the number of measurement points is limited in this method. A method which applies a low-pass filter is known as the method of removing the truncation artifacts but this method is not free from the problem that resolution drops. Therefore, another method has been proposed which reduces the artifacts by extrapolating suitable data by linear prediction analysis. It is known, however, that when the linear prediction analysis is merely employed, the suppression effect of the artifacts is low.
As the reference which is the most approximate to the present invention, mention can be made of "Journal of Magnetic Resonance, Vol. 82, pp. 392-399 (1989). This method contemplates to reduce the truncation artifacts in an encoding direction, and after a linear high-pass filter is applied to data, data are extrapolated by effecting linear prediction analysis.